


You're My Forever [Gay One-Shots]

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, GakuKarmagisa, GakuRen, Just pure gayness, Kissing, M/M, MaeIso, Mika x Yu, hand holding, karmagisa - Freeform, probably a bit OOC, snowy days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: One-shots (fluff, smut, and angst) for some of my favorite gay ships.-Will mostly contain Karmagisa, GakuKarmagisa, and GakuRen.





	1. Snowy Decembers [GakuRen]

Gakushuu shivered, pulling his jacket closer as the chilly air swept in from the cracked window. It was close to Christmas, and they got snow. It would've been fine if it hadn't been for the fact that one of the class windows was cracked, due to a time when one of the students got so angry, they threw a notebook at the window. It only cracked it, luckily. Either way, it was hard to focus with the cold weather.

 The shivering boy jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and slightly to the side to see his boyfriend of four months, Ren. He had one of those heartwarming smiles that just made Gakushuu's heart melt whenever he saw it. "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." Gakushuu's face heated up and he just shook his head at his boyfriend's silly pick up line. 

Since they've been together, Ren has stopped flirting with everyone else, and instead flirted with  _him_. He said that it was cute that Gakushuu got flustered over simple flirting, especially cheesy pick up lines. "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" Asano laughed very quietly and pulled Ren down to his level, giving him a small kiss. "Hush it, you. Though I am cold."

Ren took off the thick jacket that he was wearing and placed it over the ginger's shoulders. It _felt_ like they were the only ones there, but he knew that they weren't. For instance, the three others in their group were still there, and seemed to watch their every move. "Mm, people are staring." Asano whispered, looking into his eyes. "Let them." Ren pulled him into a hug. "Just shows them that you're mine."

After school ended for the day, Ren caught up with Gakushuu and offered to take him to his favorite cafe. Gakushuu tried to tell him that he didn't have to, but Ren insisted and even gave him that one look that he could never resist. As they were walking, Ren glanced at him. "Your lips look lonely..." Gakushuu looked at him with this look of confusion. "Would they like to meet mine?"

"Mm, is that your cheesy way of asking for a kiss?" Ren just grinned at him as he stopped walking. Asano stopped walking as well and gently pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, Ren gently grabbed his hand. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged." Asano laughed and gently punched his arms. "Quit it, dork." "Mm, you like it."

"No, I love you." They got to the cafe and Ren told him to go get a seat as he ordered their drinks. Gakushuu looked out the window, watching the snow as it started falling. Ren soon sat down with both of their drinks and set Gakushuu's in front of him. He looked at it and tilted his head. "Lemme guess...my favorite?" Ren hummed in response, taking a sip of his own drink.

Gakushuu leaned over the table and kissed his cheek before sitting back down. They talked about random things, whether it was school or some event coming up. Asano would laugh whenever Ren slipped in a pick up line, and well...he enjoyed it because he got to see Gakushuu smile, and hear him laugh. It was rare, even when they were alone. So Ren cherished any and every moment he had when he saw Asano be genuinely happy.


	2. A/N: R E Q U E S T S

Forgot to say this when I created this book, but requests are greatly welcome!

Needed details are;

1\. Which pairing and fandom? (Crack ships included)

2\. Canon or AU?

3\. Fluff, angst, or smut?

4\. Any certain settings/feelings for characters? 

Extra details on ideas to help expand it are accepted as well! ^~^


	3. All I Need is You [Karmagisa] (REQUESTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot of adult!Karmagisa.

"Hey, Karma! I know you're probably busy at work, so, um...just call me when you have the chance! Love you!" Nagisa ended the voice message and stuffed his phone into his pocket, sighing quietly before heading to the store. It was tough being the husband to Karma, especially when he doesn't come home until late night. As Nagisa was looking in the store, his phone started ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw that it was from Karma. He answered the call, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Karma!" 

"Hello, my precious Nagisa~ Hope you're not missing me too much~"

"There's never a day when I don't miss you." Nagisa laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"Awww~ Well, I should be getting off earlier than usual today. Maybe in about thirty minutes."

"That's great to hear! I'm at the store right now, so I shouldn't be too long."

"Mm, alright~ See you soon, Nagi~"

"See you soon."

He put his phone up and took a deep breath before smiling. He went back to looking for what he needed, heading home after getting the stuff. As he started fixing dinner, Karma's favorite, the front door opened. Nagisa smiled, knowing it was his husband. He listened to his footsteps and soon felt two arms wrap around him. Karma obviously had to bend down slightly just to do that, but neither of them cared. 

"Hey, baby." Karma planted a kiss on his neck before moving away. Nagisa turned around to face him and stood on his toes as he kissed his cheek. "Hey~ I'm making your favorite." The redhead gently picked him up, making sure he wouldn't fall. "You mean you?~" He purred, smirking. Nagisa's cheeks turned a dark red and he playfully smacked his arm. "S-shut up!" 

He chuckled and kissed his nose before setting him down. He walked off to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking his jacket and shoes off. Nagisa went back to fixing dinner, humming as he slightly swayed his hips. When dinner was ready, Nagisa split it evenly on two plates and walked to the living room. He handed Karma his plate with a cute smile before sitting down beside him. 

They ate and talked, while Karma flipped through random channels on the TV. Nagisa almost choked on his food a few times because of something Karma had said. When they were done eating, Nagisa offered to take the plates to the sink, but his redheaded husband quickly beat him to it. When he got back to the couch, he picked Nagisa up, sat down, then placed his bluenette on his lap.

Nagisa didn't mind and snuggled into his chest. He missed this. He missed being able to cuddle up to his husband after a long day at work and just relax in each others arms. It's been a few months since they last were able to do this, because of Karma's schedule being changed. Karma wrapped an arm around the petite male's waist, running his fingers through his hair. "Something troubling you, baby?"

He looked at him and shook his head before giving him a small kiss. "Just thinking about the last time we were able to just relax." He whispered softly, nuzzling closer to the warmth of his husband. "Hm, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Karma kissed the top of his head before moving to where he was lying down on the couch, pulling Nagisa down on top of him.

"Hey look, I'm top!" Nagisa joked before nuzzling his head against Karma's neck. The redhead just laughed and rubbed his back. "Yeah, I'll let you believe that." The two stayed like that, happy to be with the other. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Well...quiet until Karma spoke up again. "Hey, your birthday's coming soon. Is there anything that you want?" 

Nagisa moved his head and looked into Karma's eyes before giving off a smile that made the redhead's heart melt. "I already have everything that I'd possibly want right here." He lightly poked at his chest, before squeaking out when he was suddenly underneath his husband, pinned to the couch. "K-Karma?" He managed to choke out. Karma stared directly into his eyes, his gaze glazed over with something Nagisa knew a little too well.

"You should really watch what you say." Just a slight growl before Nagisa's neck and shoulders was getting covered in kisses and bites. 

Well, let's just say... Nagisa definitely learned to watch exactly what he said near his sadistic husband. With a little treat added in.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like absolute crap when I finally got back to writing this... Had a fight with my girlfriend and I poured my heart out to her and...she just flat out changed the topic altogether...


	4. By Your Side [GakuRen]

Blood splattered across the tiled flooring of the bathroom as Gakushuu coughed again. Soft rubs against his side told him that Ren was still beside him, comforting him. Gakushuu could only stare at the bloody mess on the floor, his vision fading in and out of being blurred. He didn't want to face Ren, scared that his blood will stain his clothing.

He had no choice, however, as Ren lifted his chin and made the strawberry blond face him. Tears threatened to fall as Gakushuu could only look at him, blood trickling down his chin. How did he get in this position anyway...? Ah, that's right. It started with a fight against him and his father... Then it escalated to him getting his ass kicked by someone by the name of Terasaka. The only one who stayed by his side the entire time was Ren.

Ever since they had become friends, (and later on boyfriends) Ren has stayed by Gakushuu's side, ready to be there for him when he falls. ...Quite literally. He's been really grateful about Ren being there for him, he loved that he was willing to stay by his side and defend him. Things got worse when Gakushuu fell sick. He refused to accept any help, insisted on being  _fine_.

His boyfriend was the only one who ever saw through his mask, even before they got together. Gakushuu could smile and say he's fine, that it's just a bruise, but Ren would see past that and see his real emotions. Sometimes, Gakushuu wished he couldn't see through him so easily. He didn't want to make Ren worry anymore, he had problems of his own that he needed to take care of.

He still didn't understand why he wanted to help him so much...why he wanted to be there for him...

Gakushuu was snapped back to reality when he felt a very familiar feeling in his throat. He quickly turned to the toilet and threw up what little food he had eaten just an hour before. More soft rubs against his side as he felt like he was throwing up his guts. At this point, soft rubs and comforting whispers were all Ren could give. Gakushuu was reaching a point to where he could no longer accept help, and just admit defeat.

 "Shuu," Ren's soft, comforting voice filled his ears. "You know I'll never leave your side, right?" Gakushuu managed to look at him. "E-even if death p-parts us...?" He choked out, watching as he nodded his head. Gakushuu managed a quiet laugh and a faint smile. "That makes m-me so happy..." He whispered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell to the side, landing on the ground with a small thud.

"GAKUSHUU!"

~~~~~~

Ren stared down at the gravestone that was before him. Flowers were set by the grave as a sign of respect to the male who now lied under the dirt. Akabane and his boyfriend, Nagisa, had visited once and, while Akabane was talking with Ren, Nagisa had handed him a bouquet of red, blue, and orange flowers. Ren kept them in a vase and made sure to take care of them every day.

He slowly knelt down and placed a hand on top of the gravestone, tears starting to fall down his face. "It's been a year since I last saw your smile... Everyone's telling me to move on, that I shouldn't bother anymore. Well... Akabane and Shiota aren't. They've been really supportive and have been helping me cope with your death. It was so sudden... We had so many plans for the future. After college, we would get married...maybe adopt a little girl... It was what you wanted, and what you seemed so happy about. But now...it won't happen."

He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, then continued speaking.

"As much as I want to join you...it's not what you would want, and I know that. I'm going to keep living, for the both of us. I may not get married, but after college, I may just look into adopting a little girl. I miss you so much, Shuu. I just want you to know that I'll never stop loving you."

He stood up, looking up at the sky with a faint smile. He could've sworn that he heard a faint "I love you too, Ren" but he was unsure. He placed his hand on his heart while looking at the sky. "Until we meet again, Gakushuu Asano. And next time, I won't let even death part us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEBODY ASK FOR ANGST-
> 
>  
> 
> no?  
> toobad-
> 
> I'M RUNNING OFF OF A FEW HOURS OF SLEEP, TWO GLASSES OF BIG RED AND A COKE ZERO. I FEEL F I N E .
> 
> (I obviously got a few more hours of sleep.)


	5. Kidnapped [Karmagisa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets kidnapped by Gakushuu, and Karma has 48 hours to save him.  
> Neko!Nagisa x Elf!Karma.

_"I have your precious little boy toy here. You have 48 hours, Akabane. Better use them wisely."_

Karma paced around his apartment, his hands clenched into fist. "I'll fucking destroy him!" He snapped, clearly pissed off. "Karma, calm down!" Rio spoke up, moving from where she was sitting. He turned his head to look at her and growled quietly. "You're telling me to  _calm down_ after hearing that Nagisa was just kidnapped?! It's even worse that I only have TWO DAYS to save him!"

"I'm telling you to calm down so we can think of a plan." Rio walked over to him, looking directly at him. Karma sighed then nodded, looking away. "Fine..."

~~~~~~

Nagisa coughed up blood as he was kicked in the gut again. The chains dug into his skin even more, causing him to whimper. "P-please stop..." He managed to choke out, his ears flattening against his head. His tail was covering most of his thighs up to his waist from how he was sitting, and from how fluffy his tail was. 

"It's so fun to watch you  _bleed_ and  _beg._ " Gakushuu smirked as he raised the whip that he had, before it roughly made contact with Nagisa's bare back. Nagisa shut his eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall. 

_Karma...please save me..._

He squeaked as he was pulled to his feet. His legs were wobbly and it was very hard to stand. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see that Gakushuu was smirking as one of his hands traveled to where Nagisa's tail was covering. The bluenette's eyes widened when he realized Gakushuu's intentions. "P-please no..." "You have no choice. You're in my control until your  _boyfriend_ saves you." 

Nagisa quickly shut his eyes again as he heard the unbuckling of Gakushuu's belt and jeans. He whimpered when his tail was forced away from where it was, causing himself to be fully exposed. He was lifted up to where he wasn't even standing anymore, his legs forced to rest on Gakushuu's shoulders. And...well, you could probably imagine what happened next.

~~~~~~

 _With Karma and Rio.  
_ **_36 hours remaining._ **

Karma hasn't been able to get any sleep since he got the news about Nagisa being trapped with Asano. He looked through the plan that him and Rio have come up with so far, tapping his foot against the floor. So far, everything seemed to be alright. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.  _2:30 AM._

"Karma, why are you up so late?" Rio walked into his office, rubbing her eyes. Karma turned to look at Rio before sighing and looking away. "Sleeping will only give me less time." "Karma...have you even eaten at all?" 

Karma glanced at the uneaten food that was on his desk before looking at the papers in his hands. Nakamura's eyes widened when she realized he had, in fact, not eaten. "Karma! You're going to starve before you even get the chance to save Nagisa!" She smacked the back of his head when she got over to him. "I'll be fine." He mumbled, reaching for his mug.

Sadly, Nakamura grabbed his mug before he could and looked inside of it. "What the hell, Karma?! Are you trying to die?!" The redheaded elf just glanced at her before snatching his mug and standing up, walking to the door. He left his office and headed to the kitchen, Nakamura following behind him. 

"Karma, if you want any chances of saving Nagisa, you need to sleep and eat! And drink more than just coffee!" "What I need is to actually save Nagisa from that jerk." Karma refilled his mug with more coffee, glancing at a photo that was on the fridge of him and Nagisa. Rio looked at the photo as well and noticed how happy both of them were. "You see that? You won't get to see that again if you don't take proper care of yourself."

"Fuck off," Karma mumbled, moving over to the fridge and opening it. He grabbed an apple, closing the fridge and walking over to the sink. "I only have about 36 hours left, Nakamura. Tell me; if Akari was taken and you only had 48 hours to save her, and she was at the hands of a person who could possibly not only scar her psychically, but also mentally, would you waste time on taking care of yourself, knowing that your lover was in serious danger?"

"Now that you put it that way..." Nakamura looked at her feet. Karma took a bite of the apple after washing it. "It's worse with the fact that Nagisa is at the hands of Asano. Do you know just how much he  _loves_ being in control of Nagisa, hearing him  _scream_ and  _beg?_ It's really serious, and I can't waste time taking care of myself knowing that my Nagisa is forced to take that..."

Rio looked up at him. "Alright, here's the deal; I'll help you save Nagisa." The redhead glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's it in for you?" "I'll help you save him, only if you let me bring Akari to our next sleepover." He shrugged and nodded. "Alright." He took another bite of his apple. "Let's get to work."

~~~~~~

_**19 hours remaining.**  
_

Gakushuu smirked as he looked at the time. "Would you look at that? Only so many hours left, and guess who's not showing his face! Oh, this is wonderful." He walked over to Nagisa, smirking as he looked at his face. Blood dripped from his lip, and there were a lot of fresh bruises and cuts. Plus, there were some just red marks from where the whip didn't hit hard enough to cut.

Nagisa opened his mouth to speak, only to have his attention taken as the large doors suddenly slammed open. "Step away, Asano. Unless you want your fate to be worse." A very familiar voice spoke, the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard could be heard. Three swords, actually. Asano growled when he realized who was there. "You should know by now that we'd never abandon our friend!" That was no doubt Akari.

"Honestly, don't you have better things to do then to capture Nagisa?" Definitely Rio. Nagisa managed a weak smile.  _They actually arrived..._ Karma was saying something as he walked to Nagisa, but he could hardly tell what. He winced at the sound of swords suddenly clashing against each other. "Even if you have shown up, that doesn't mean I'll give Nagisa up without a fight!" Gakushuu snapped.

"Nakamura, Akari, quickly!" Karma pushed Asano back and kicked him in the gut as Akari and Rio both ran to him. They distracted Asano while Karma ran over to Nagisa, cutting the chain with his sword. He took his cape off and put it around Nagisa's small body as he picked him up, holding him close to his chest. He walked back over to Gakushuu and gestured for the two girls to step back. "Sleep tight," he growled before punching Gakushuu in the face, hard enough to knock him out.

Akari blinked as she looked at the now knocked out Asano. "Was knocking him out really necessary?" "I wouldn't question him." Rio spoke before Karma could. The redhead just rolled his eyes, putting his sword back into its scabbard. He walked to the doors and walked out, making sure to not drop Nagisa. 

~~~~

When they got to Karma's house, the first thing Karma did was tend to Nagisa's wounds while Akari went to get some clothing for the bluenette. "I'm so sorry that this happened, Nagisa..." Karma whispered as he carefully bandaged his leg. Nagisa slightly moved to kiss the top of his head as if to say 'it's okay'. 

"Maybe now you'll actually eat and sleep." Nakamura spoke up, looking at her elf friend. Karma glared at her and flipped her off. Before anyone could say anything else, Akari ran into the room, holding some clothes in her hands. It only seemed like a pair of boxers and an over-sized shirt, though. "I couldn't find any pants for him, sorry." Karma just waved it off and said it was fine.

When he finished tending to Nagisa's wounds, he helped the bluenette get the boxers and shirt on. Nagisa reached his small hands to Karma, wanting to be held. The redhead gently grabbed his hands and gave him a small kiss. "Needy baby," he whispered before gently picking him up off of the counter. 

Nagisa nuzzled his head against Karma's shoulder, taking in his scent, happy to finally be in his arms again. Happy to finally be with Karma again.


	6. Arrested [GakuKarmagisa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern day AU.)  
> Karma ends up getting arrested for a stupid stunt he pulled, and Nagisa and Gakushuu have to bail him out.
> 
> (Nagisa is a female in this, just so you know-)

"Akabane,  _oh my god."_ Gakushuu shook his head in disappointment as he watched Karma be forced into a police car. Nagisa gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist, watching as the door was shut and the policeman got into the front seat. It wasn't long before the car took off, leaving the strawberry blond and bluenette alone in the parking lot. Well, them and the guy Karma had knocked out.

"I told him it was going to happen." Gakushuu sighed before gently picking Nagisa up, giving her a small peck on the nose. "Should we bail him out?" She asked softly, looking at Gakushuu with those beautiful azure eyes of hers. "He needs to learn a lesson, Nagi. Bailing him out won't help with that." 

Nagisa's lips fell to a pout. "But he's our boyfriend! He completes the trio. If it had been you, we wouldn't have hesitated to bail you out. And you guys surely wouldn't hesitate with me." She had a point, she really did. "Please, Shuu?" 

Asano sighed, defeated by his girlfriend. "Alright, fine. We'll bail him out, only after he's been there for at least an hour." 

Nagisa seemed really happy about that and nodded before gently kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Shuu!"

"You're welcome.."  _She really needs to stop pulling the pout card. She knows I can't resist it..._

**_~~~~~~_ **

Nagisa was pretty much bouncing in her chair as she watched Gakushuu talk to one of the officers. His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke, and she could tell he was smiling. It wasn't long before another officer came out with Karma. The officer unlocked his cuffs and gave him a warning before letting him free.

The bouncy bluenette leaped from her chair and ran over to Karma, before almost tackling him as she hugged him. Karma chuckled softly and wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other rested on her rear so she wouldn't fall. "Don't ever do anything like that again, you idiot!" She squeaked out as she stared into mercury eyes.

"I won't, I promise~" Karma gave her a small kiss before looking at Asano as he walked over to the two. "Hope you didn't miss me too much~" He teased with a faint smirk. "Hardly missed you at all, Akabane." Asano stopped when he was in front of them. Karma's smirk grew and he grabbed Asano by his tie then pulled him into a kiss.

Gakushuu didn't hesitate to kiss back, but their kiss didn't last long seeing as Nagisa wanted a kiss as well. Karma pulled away from the kiss and looked at Nagisa before gently kissing her right cheek, Gakushuu kissing her left cheek. 

She seemed really happy as she smiled cutely before wiggling to get out of Karma's arms. They headed home, Nagisa walking in between them and holding both of their hands. 

There was surely nothing that could break these three apart, not even one of them getting arrested due to a stupid stunt.

_They were flat out unbreakable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one probably sucked ;;  
> SO SORRY!   
> I got the idea of this by thinking of what it'd be like if Karma actually did get arrested, and well- here ya have it.


	7. "I'm okay" [GakuGisa]

_"Hey, you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, Karma."_

**_"You know I'm alright, Ren."_ **

_"You seemed off today."_

_"I'm just tired."_

**_"It's nothing to worry about."_ **

_"You know you can talk to me...right, Nagisa/Asano?"_

_"Of course."_

_**"I know."**  
_

_Please don't make me._

**_Worry about yourself._ **

 

_~~~~~~_

_Gakushuu & Nagisa_

_Hey...would it be alright if I came over?_  
_**4:15 PM.**_

_Let me check real quick._  
_**4:15 PM.**_

_Yeah, it's alright. Father's not home right now._  
_**4:20 PM.**_

_Alright... I'll be there soon._  
_**4:21 PM.**_

_~~~~~~_

 

Upon arriving at the Asano residence, Nagisa hesitated on knocking. He took a deep breath, before lifting his hand up to knock on the door. Before he even could, the door opened, and he came face to face with Gakushuu. The taller male let him inside, taking notice to the tear stains on his cheeks. He closed the door once Nagisa was inside before walking to the kitchen.

Nagisa sat down on the couch, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around his shoulders. "Thank you, for letting me come over..." He said quietly, wiping away a few tears that fell down his face. "You're more than welcome to visit at anytime, Nagi." Gakushuu walked into the living room, holding a box of pocky and Nagisa's favorite drink. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the bluenette's eyes light up when he saw the items.

"H-how-"

"Mother bought some the last time she went shopping. When Father had asked what they were for, she simply replied with the fact that you enjoy them." Gakushuu sat down beside the bluenette, handing him the box and drink. "Your mom's the best," Nagisa leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, before opening the box and taking out the packaging. 

"Speaking of moms... Nagisa, how come you don't talk to Akabane about your situation?" Nagisa froze, and the light in his eyes faded. He set the packaging down, and the drink, before staring at his hands. "I don't tell him because, even though we're close again, I don't want to burden him with my problems... Even though he's told me many times before that I wouldn't, I just..." 

Gakushuu seemed to catch on to what he was saying and gently pulled him into a hug. "I understand, I do the same with Ren. Sorry for bringing it up." Nagisa didn't reply, and instead buried his face in Gakushuu's chest, his hands closing around the fabric of his shirt. 

After a bit, Gakushuu decided to do something that he hoped would cheer up Nagisa. He opened the packaging for the pocky and took one of them out, before holding it in his mouth, purposely leaving the covered end for Nagisa. The bluenette laughed quietly, wiping away his tears again. "Y-you goof," he whispered before taking the covered end into his mouth. 

Gakushuu took a bite out of his end, leaning close to Nagisa, while he was taking small nibbles. He pulled away just before their lips touched, swallowing the bits of pocky he still had in his mouth, waiting for Gakushuu to finish the parts he had. Once he finished, he was tackled to the couch by Nagisa and their lips connected in a kiss. 

The strawberry-blond reached a hand up and carefully pulled Nagisa's hair out of its ponytails, letting it fall to his shoulders. When Nagisa pulled away from the kiss, he purposely collapsed to rest his head on Gakushuu's chest, nuzzled close to him. "Thank you," he whispered softly, "for loving me..." 

His words brought a smile to the other's lips, and he left a small kiss on the top of his head. "You're very welcome, Nagi. You're so very welcome."


	8. "Maybe it's not too late" [GakuKarmaGisa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Asano both come to the realization that they won't be able to protect Nagisa on a daily basis anymore due to being at different schools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!  
>  Mentions of violation and suicide attempt.

"Y'know, I'm just now realizing something." Asano decided to speak up, catching the attention of his two boyfriends. "And what's that?" Karma asked, tilting his head. Asano looked directly at him as he spoke, "we won't be able to protect Nagisa on a daily basis anymore."

Silence fell upon the three of them as that realization dawned on the redhead. 

"...Is it too late to switch high schools?"

"Sadly, yes." 

Karma gave a small frown, not liking that one bit. Nagisa took a shaky breath, staring at his hands. "Guys, it's fine, I don't need protection." Gakushuu and Karma both looked at him almost instantly. "Nagisa, how many times were you picked on in just first year alone?" Nagisa quickly shook his head. "That doesn't matter-" "Answer me, Nagisa."

"...Lots."

"And what about being psychically beat up?"

No answer. Karma let out a small sigh, knowing Nagisa wouldn't give an answer. "You'll be in a new school, Nagisa," Asano decided to say, "there'll be new people, you'll more than likely know no one." Karma nodded in agreement. "Not only that, it's high school. There's a higher risk of you getting violated, Nagi."

Nagisa took in a shaky breath. "I'll keep in contact with you guys, I promise." "You better," Karma gave a small pout, "I don't want to lose my precious Nagisa."

"Our," Asano coughed, slightly narrowing his eyes at Karma, "our Nagisa." Karma looked at him and stuck his tongue out. "No~ My Nagisa," he pulled Nagisa close and gently smacked his ass, "this belongs to me~ And that," he pointed to Gakushuu's ass, "belongs to me as well." Nagisa laughed quietly, burying his face in Karma's chest while Gakushuu groaned. 

"You just had to, didn't you?"

"Yep~"

_**~** _

It's been a couple of weeks since the three last properly met up. Asano and Karma had been calling him daily to check up on him, and everything was alright. Until one day...

Nagisa hadn't contacted them all day, so when Karma and Asano were back at the apartment they shared, Karma was quick in calling him, putting the phone on speaker. It took a couple of minutes, but Nagisa finally picked up.

_"H-hello?"_

Karma sighed out in relief. "Nagisa! Haven't heard from you all day!" Asano glanced at him, before taking over with speaking. "You alright, Nagisa? You sound like you're crying." There was a small sniffle, and Karma was instantly filled with worry.

_"I'm f-fine, just had to d-deal with a minor disagreement that e-effected me too much."_

The two boys glanced at each other. "We're coming over to comfort you, Nagi." 

_"W-wait, you don't have t-to!"_

"We are, and you cannot change our minds."

_"...N-not even a bit?"_

"Not even a bit. See you soon, Nagi." Karma then ended the call, before he and Asano hurried to get out the door and head to Nagisa's apartment.

_**~** _

When Karma and Asano arrived at Nagisa's apartment and headed to the bluenette's room, neither of them were expecting to see Nagisa curled up on his bed, shaking as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, and his clothes torn. He must've sensed their presence because he shifted just enough to look at them before sitting up, offering a weak smile, wiping away some of his tears, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Nagisa..." Gakushuu decided to be the first one to speak, to break the silence that hung over the three. "What happened...? There's no way this was caused by a simple disagreement."

"Who hurt you?" Karma's tone was much more stern, yet gentle, as he looked at the bluenette. Nagisa flinched at the question, moving to hug his knees. "I'm n-not allowed to say... H-he'll only do w-worse if he f-finds out you guys k-know..."

"Who's to say 'he' will know?"

"Y-you would confront him...m-maybe even b-beat him up.."

"Hell yeah I would! He hurt my Nagisa!" Karma growled, narrowing his eyes, but his gaze softened when Nagisa flinched again. Gakushuu shook his head before carefully sitting down on the bed. "Nagisa," he spoke softly, as to not spook the smaller male too much, "what happened to you?" 

Nagisa only shook his head, refusing to answer. "H-he'll kill me i-if I told..." He was shaking so badly right now, clearly terrified of talking about it, well aware of the outcome. Karma and Asano both looked at each other, seeming to debate if they should still press for information, or just let it go. They finally decided on letting it go, not wanting to risk the possible death of Nagisa.

Karma took a deep breath before whispering a small 'I'm sorry for getting so angry'. Nagisa slightly looked at him, before hesitantly letting go of his legs and instead pulling Karma into a hug. He was still shaking pretty badly, whatever happened had screwed him up pretty badly, but he seemed to trust Asano and Karma enough.

"I-it's fine, K-Karma...you're only d-doing your job."

_ But thank you...for not pushing me to give information. _

**_~_ **

It's been almost two weeks since what happened. Karma and Asano were still unsure of what exactly had happened to Nagisa, but they didn't push for any information, not wanting to risk the loss of their Nagisa. For the most part, everything had been fine.

But that went downhill the day Nagisa didn't give any contact. And one day turned into two, two turned into three. It's been five days since Nagisa last contacted them, and it was beginning to worry them. No calls, no replies to texts, not any sign of contact.

It was especially effecting Karma. Ever since the first day, Karma had started rejecting human contact. He would lock himself in their game room for hours, no doubt playing his video games or throwing darts. Gakushuu understood why it was effecting him so much, he and Nagisa knew each other and were together for quite a bit before he came into the picture.

Finally deciding enough was enough, Asano dragged Karma out of the gaming room and forced him to get his coat and shoes on. When asked why, Asano simply replied with that they were going to Nagisa's. That had definitely gotten Karma to hurry.

When they arrived at Nagisa's apartment, Asano was the one who decided to knock. Hiromi opened the door, with tears in her eyes. "O-oh, Asano, Karma. What brings you here?" Asano glanced at Karma, who seemed to not want to speak, before looking back at Hiromi.

"We're here to visit Nagisa, he hasn't answered our calls or texts for the past few days." He spoke calmly, and became unsure how to react when Hiromi started crying. "M-my precious baby is in the hospital! H-he tried killing himself a-after being violated for a s-second time!" 

Hearing that set off the ticking time bomb of which was Karma at the moment. His gaze darkened as he stared at Hiromi. "Which hospital is he at?" His tone was dark and commanding, and Hiromi began shaking. "T-the usual one, you should know w-which one, Karma." Karma gave a slight nod. "I do, thank you. And I can assure you whoever did this to Nagisa is going to regret it. Asano, let's go."

Asano gave a small 'thank you' to Hiromi before following after the redhead. The walk to the hospital was quiet, silence hanging over the two males, as Karma's hands were stuffed in his pockets and negative thoughts kept spinning around inside of his head. He clearly was not in the mood for talking, unless it was to his Nagisa.

When they arrived at the hospital, Karma headed to the front desk. "We're here to see Nagisa Shiota." He was clearly forcing himself to be calm. The lady nodded, looking at a list. "She's in room 33." Karma narrowed his eyes at the lady, so very ready to correct her and say Nagisa's a  _he,_ but he was unable to because Asano pulled him away and they headed to the room.

They stopped at the door for room 33, Asano glancing at the redhead before Karma opened the door and headed inside. Karma was quick in heading over to the bed, almost stumbling a few times. Nagisa was alerted of their presence by the noise and tensed up, thinking  _he_ was back, before slowly looking at Karma and Asano. He wasn't as tense as he was before, but he was still shaking.

"K-Karma... A-Asano..." His voice was quiet, somewhat hoarse, and it sounded as though it could easily give out at any second. Karma took notice to the bandages that were wrapped around Nagisa's neck, and frowned. "Nagi...what happened?"

Nagisa looked away, instead staring at his hands. "D-Didn't Mom t-tell you...?" Karma only shook his head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "All she told us was that you tried killing yourself after getting violated for a second time." Asano pulled a chair up and sat down, looking at Nagisa, deciding to just listen for now.

The bluenette took a shaky breath, tears filling his eyes. "S-she's not wrong... I w-was violated again, a f-few days ago when I s-stopped replying to y-your texts and calls... S-same person... When I g-got home, I skipped d-dinner, told Mom I w-wasn't hungry... I l-locked myself in m-my room, and..." Tears slipped down his pale cheeks as he started shaking even more. "T-there was everything t-there, waiting for m-me...the r-razors, my p-pocket knife, t-the rope..."

He paused, shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I w-went with the razors f-first..." He held up his bandaged arms, "t-then...I never used t-the rope...t-tried slitting my t-throat with the k-knife...it h-hurts to speak... Mom f-found me just as I b-began to lose consciousness... E-everything afterwards is a blur... I've supposedly b-been asleep until earlier t-today."

He was gasping for breath at this point, his throat no doubt hurting very badly. Before he could say another word, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him close to someone's chest. He almost choked on his tears before slightly moving to see it was Karma who was hugging him. 

"Shh...just breathe, Nagi. It's okay, I- ...we're here for you." Karma rubbed small circles on Nagisa's back, to help calm him. Asano shook his head, catching onto Karma's mistake. "You definitely almost said 'I'm', Akabane." 

"You have no proof," Karma looked at Asano for a split second before returning his attention back to Nagisa, who was now clutching his shirt tightly. "Nagisa, I promise you will be okay. You're going to live with us once you get out... I'm not taking any chances. There's no way in hell that I am going to let you get violated again..."

Nagisa gave a small nod, clutching onto Karma as though he were Nagisa's lifeline. 

Karma just hoped Nagisa's mother would actually let him do this.

_**~** _

When Nagisa was finally let out of the hospital, he had been asked to keep the bandages on, just so the wounds would properly heal. Hiromi had allowed him to move in with Asano and Karma, he shared a room with Karma, and so far, everything was alright. Karma would walk with him to school, to his class, and then arrive about ten minutes early to pick him up, just doing anything and everything he could to make sure Nagisa wouldn't get violated again or even bullied.

Asano had said once he would do the same, had he not been so strict on himself as to when he arrives to and leaves school.

It was currently a Saturday, Nagisa and Karma were walking around town while Asano was out shopping for more supplies. They had their fingers intertwined together, Karma slightly swinging their hands while talking with the bluenette. Everything was peaceful, they were happy, Karma had his Nagisa back. 

...But it didn't last.

As they were walking, someone stopped when noticing Nagisa and started snickering. Karma stopped walking upon hearing this and looking at the person with a narrowed gaze. "Hey, little girl," that in itself ticked Karma off, "did your suicide fail terribly? You should try again, see if it works this time!" 

Tears began to fill Nagisa's eyes, and he grabbed onto Karma's sleeve, his small body beginning to tremble. "I bet you'd look better six feet underground, rather than just having those bandages cover up your pathetic attempt!" The person was just laughing at this point, seeming to not even notice the murderous glare that Karma was giving them.

Their laughter stopped as soon as a fist suddenly collided with their face. "Say that again, I dare you." Karma growled, narrowing his golden gaze at them, "I dare you to bring such a thing up again!" The person's eyes were wide as they started to back up, quickly shaking their head. "W-wait, I'm sorry-"

"You will be." Karma was clearly not going to give any mercy. He was about to jump at the guy, but a small hand grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "K-Karma, please d-don't... It i-isn't worth it." Karma turned to glance at Nagisa, his gaze softening when he looked at the fear in Nagisa's eyes. He sighed then pulled Nagisa close. "Fine, I won't...let's head back home."

Nagisa slightly nodded and grabbed Karma's hand, before they headed home, Karma focusing more on Nagisa than the bully.

When they arrived home, after taking their shoes and coats off, Karma picked Nagisa up and headed to the couch, before sitting down and setting Nagisa on his lap, grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on to a random channel. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, just holding him close as he played with strands of his hair. 

"Thank y-you, for not beating the person up..." Nagisa whispered, nuzzling close to Karma's chest. "Hm...anything for you, Nagi." Karma shifted to place a kiss on the top of his head.

It wasn't much longer before Asano came home with supplies. He took notice to how Nagisa was on Karma's lap, seeming to be slowly falling asleep, and couldn't help but wonder something. "Did something happen while you guys were out?" Karma nodded, holding Nagisa closer to him.

"Some jerk brought up his suicide attempt."

"...You didn't beat them up, did you?"

"I wanted to, but Nagisa stopped me." Karma ran his fingers through Nagisa's soft hair, leaving small kisses on his face.

Asano let out a small sigh, heading to the kitchen to put the food up. "At least you didn't seriously beat someone up." There was no reply then, making Asano to turn and stare at Karma.

"You did, didn't you?"

Karma let out a small laugh. "A little bit."

"...Akabane, I swear to god-"

"It was for Nagi."

"That does not excuse it."

Nagisa shook his head and buried his face into Karma's chest, his fingers closing around his shirt. "Can we please just not talk about this...?" He asked so quietly, his voice still sounding as though it could give out in any moment, but not as much as before.

Karma looked at him before nodding and kissing the top of his head. "Alright, we won't talk about it."

"Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit; when I first started getting into this series, Gakushuu wasn't exactly one of my favorites. However, I soon accepted him into being one of my favorites, and mostly started shipping GakuRen because one; I feel like Ren would be the only person Gakushuu would actually open up to and, two; that one scene when Gakushuu had said he was fine after getting smacked by his father, yet Ren still insisted on helping him was just so cute.


End file.
